


Венерина мухоловка

by MaxxxFjord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxxFjord/pseuds/MaxxxFjord
Summary: — Ты не ненормальная! — сказала она. — Всякое бывает. Это не повод для стыда и вины. Люди разные.Ей хочется высказать Ане всё — всё, что она думает о ней. О её поведении, о её настойчивости, которая ей когда-то так нравилась, о том, что она заставила Таню, такую светлую, такую добрую и стремящуюся всем помочь, почувствовать себя неправильной, чужой. Алёна слишком хорошо знает, каково быть «ненормальной».
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Венерина мухоловка

Длинные тонкие пальцы мнут, утрамбовывают землю в горшке. Солнце светит в окно, пляшет лучами на загорелой коже, на спадающих на плечи локонах тёмных волос, собранных сзади в низкий хвост, на блузке, на подоконнике, на рядах разноцветных цветочных горшков и на зелёных листьях, на недавно распустившихся цветах. В комнате пахнет сиренью, пионами и много чем ещё: запахи смешиваются, сплетаются в один — но Алёна различает каждую его составляющую.

Пересадка цветов всегда заменяет ей медитацию. У неё никогда не получалось долго сидеть на одном месте и ничего не делать, ни о чём не думать. Алёна знает. Она пробовала. Чтобы ни о чём не думать, надо чем-то занять руки. Тогда можно и голову пустой оставить. А если сидеть без дела, то не думать не получится, в голову сами по себе полезут мысли — и всегда почему-то плохие.

Хлопает входная дверь — и Алёна вздрагивает, вскидывает голову и прислушивается.

— Алечка, это я!

Где-то в коридоре об комод грохают ключи, а потом с глухим звуком падает сумка. Алёна улыбается уголками губ.

— Такой день сегодня дикий, ты не поверишь!

— Уже верю.

Таня влетает в комнату маленьким зелёно-розовым ураганом. Она сегодня в джинсовом комбинезоне с короткими штанинами, — всё равно что шорты — в своей любимой розовой футболке с цветастым принтом. А выкрашенные в зелёный волосы она только вчера постригла под каре. Алёна всё ещё спиной к ней, никак не оторвётся от пересадки, но ей не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, какая сегодня Танюша. Она ведь её всё равно провожала каждое утро. Иногда даже одеваться помогала — тогда, когда Таня решить не могла, что надеть — футболку со Спанчбобом или, например, майку с Железным человеком. Она вообще очень любила по-детски одеваться, за что её постоянно мама песочила — взрослая же девушка уже, сверстницы, вон, замуж уже вышли и вторых детей рожают, Светка вот даже третьего. А Алёна находила это милым. Ту майку с Железным человеком как раз сама подарила.

— Чего ты тут? — Таня бросает кофр на кресло и раскрывает занавески, прижимается к Алёне сзади и обнимает за талию, кладёт голову на плечо. — Всё с горшками своими возишься?

— Ага.

Таня молча обнимает её некоторое время и тепло сопит в шею, наблюдая. Алёна улыбается уголками губ — с Таней хорошо, спокойно. Только молчит она что-то долго. Рот у неё обычно не закрывается. Болтушка.

— Что это у тебя?

Алёна знает, что она вот-вот снова заговорит.

— Венерина мухоловка.

Пальцы осторожными движениями ровняют землю вокруг зелёных листьев.

— Стремота, — делится впечатлениями Таня и поудобнее обнимает за талию.

— Она моя любимица.

Танюша вздрагивает, приподнимает голову, щекочет зелёными волосами шею. Бедная, она так боится обижать друзей.

— Прости.

— Ничего, — Алёна улыбается самую малость и гладит пальцем один из широких листов. — Она и правда устрашающе выглядит. Как настоящая хищница.

— Или как Чужой.

— Точно, — смеётся.

Солнце пляшет на длинных пальцах, на покрытых прозрачным лаком ногтях. За окном поют птицы. На москитную сетку открытой форточки налип тополиный пух. Где-то за ней жужжит муха.

— Однажды я придумала, что каждая муха, которую она поймает — это моя дурная мысль, — говорит Алёна, и во рту у неё пересыхает. Она сглатывает едва-едва и продолжает: — мой страх. Мой комплекс. Моё сомнение. Иногда я специально ловила мух и скармливала ей.

— И как? — голос Тани становится тише. — Помогало?

— Не знаю. Но мне хотелось бы.

Они замолкают. Птицы за окном продолжают щебетать, с дальней детской площадки доносятся визги мальчишек и девчонок. Где-то на улице сигналили автомобили. Алёна бросает взгляд за окно — не могут разъехаться. Водители переругиваются, высунувшись из окон. Вмешивается женский голос, такой высокий — молодая мамочка с коляской жалуется на то, что её ребёнку не дают спать. Алёна опускает взгляд на землю в цветочном горшке. Может, у неё тоже однажды будут такие проблемы.

— Слушай, — Таня щебечет у самого уха и поглаживает по плечам. — Я давно хочу тебя пофотографировать.

Алёна кивает.

— Что? Ты всё время отказываешься. Давай уже! Пока лето. И в студии пофоткаемся, и на природе. И в городе, если захочешь.

От тревоги по спине пробегают мурашки, пальцы покалывает — почти до дрожи. Алёна выдыхает. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.

— У тебя лицо очень красивое, Аль. И руки. И плечи. На них очень красиво лягут тени.

Алёна улыбается едва заметно и убирает прядь тёмных волос за ухо. Красивые плечи… Да, красивые. Красивые.

Когда-то она не могла смотреть на них без боли. Они всё время казались ей слишком широкими, слишком толстыми, слишком мускулистыми. Как же она ненавидела уроки физкультуры в школе! Ненавидела отжиматься. Ненавидела подтягиваться. Всё это её портило, увеличивало её уродство. А она и так не была красоткой — тогда, по крайней мере. Эти плечи… Как же Алёна ненавидела свои плечи. Она постоянно худела, надеясь, что это сделает их меньше, надеясь, что так мышцы не будут расти. А если не поможет… По крайней мере, она будет как можно более незаметной. Или вообще исчезнет.

Иногда хотелось. Особенно тогда, когда не есть не получалось. А голод у неё был зверский. Постоянно. И даже если она ела совсем мало, ей всё равно казалось, что этого слишком много.

Тогда Алёна ужинала вместе с семьёй, ела треть порции, врала о том, что гуляла с друзьями и поела вместе с ними. Потом она шла к зеркалу, смотрела на себя — и видела лишние килограммы и мышцы. Жируха. Корова. Алёна уходила в ванную, включала воду погромче — и блевала. А потом рыдала.

А друзей у неё никаких не было. Ни с кем она не гуляла.

Перед тем, как семья уезжала за город, Алёна покупала всю необходимую еду — самый минимум, а затем прятала свои ключи на самое дно родительской сумки. И они увозили ключи с собой. А Алёна оставалась в запертой квартире. Одна. Без возможности выйти — в том числе за едой. Она давилась брокколи и рыдала от голода. Всё ради худых, тонких плеч. Любое безумство.

Но они всё равно были слишком широкими.

По крайней мере, ей повезло с ростом — наверное. Она была невысокой. «Это, может быть, потому что у тебя прадедушка — якут», — сказала как-то Таня, когда они заговорили об этом в первый раз. «Может быть», — согласилась тогда Алёна. Наверное, ей в самом деле повезло. Может быть. Она не уверена. Азиатская кровь сделала её невысокой, но зародила новый комплекс. Глаза. Они не слишком маленькие? Нет? Точно? У алёниных глаз не было характерного разреза, и они были объективно нормальными по размеру, но самой Алёне всё равно казались поросячьими. И она старалась исправить это. Каждый раз красила глаза, подводила, прокрашивала слизистую белым — пожалуйста, ну пусть они будут хоть чуть-чуть побольше! Косметика помогала, и потому она раз за разом красилась. И красилась. И красилась.

Вообще-то она не очень любила это дело. Иногда она даже нравилась себе без косметики и тогда ходила совсем без неё — и всё было нормально. Но порой ей становилось хуже, и тогда макияж был первым, что она делала после утреннего душа. Иначе не могла на себя смотреть. Только недавно ей стало лучше. Только недавно, благодаря Тане, бабушке, Кириллу… Она научилась жить без штукатурки на лице. Алёна смотрела на себя в зеркало и понимала: она — это она. Такая, какая есть. С нормальными, выразительными и без подводки, глазами, пухлыми губами, тёмными бровями и россыпью веснушек на носу. Она была красива и без масок из краски.

Когда-то она себя ненавидела. А потом появился Кирилл. Они познакомились в Интернете. Он написал первым, Алёна ответила больше от скуки. Он был старше её на пять лет, у него было образование, работа, даже квартира — доставшаяся, правда, от родственников. Но это не было важным. Алёна вообще долгое время думала, что они живут в разных городах — а потом оказалось, что в одном. Они общались уже несколько месяцев, когда это выяснилось, а встречаться они начали ещё через один.

Это Кирилл — в основном он — объяснил Алёне, что она прекрасна и достойна любви. Поначалу она не верила. Ей казалось, что Кирилл — просто тролль. Или извращенец. Или фетишист. «Адмирер». «Chaser», как их ещё называли. Ну что он нашёл в этой куче костей, в этой недодевчонке с заплаканными глазами и синяками под ними? Но что-то он разглядел.

Кирилл обнимал её. И целовал. Они смотрели фильмы вместе — документальные, фантастические и даже самые дурацкие — гуляли до самой ночи и обнимались часами, валяясь на диване. Проще говоря — делали всё то, что делают настоящие парочки. И Алёна не сразу осознала, что они и есть настоящая пара.

Это было настолько невероятно, что она долго не могла поверить.

Кирилл любил её. Кирилл заботился о ней. Он научился кормить её так, чтобы она не думала, что ест слишком много. Он рассказывал ей, как она красива, как грациозна. Он держал её за руку на улице, ничего не стесняясь, целовал в макушку, а по ночам целовал её груди, был терпелив и никогда не позволял лишнего, не заставлял чувствовать себя неправильной. В его руках Алёна таяла. Под ним она кричала. Кирилл делал её королевой в её собственных глазах — и сам видел её так же.

А ещё он помог с врачами. Нашёл контакты, помог собраться с силами и записаться, а потом пойти на приём. Он покупал её лекарства, он убеждал, что волноваться не нужно, что всё идёт как надо, что она молодец и они молодцы. Он. Всё он. Её Кирилл.

Они расстались как друзья, когда страсть между ними сошла на нет, и всё ещё общались. Он комментировал все фото в её Инстаграмме, ни одну не оставлял без комплимента, писал, какая Алёна красивая, — с каждым днём всё краше — поздравлял со всеми праздниками. А она — его.

С Кириллом было так просто. Ему хотелось открываться, легко было доверить сокровенное.

С бабушкой так просто не было. С ней Алёна долго не хотела говорить, даже избегала встреч, чтобы не пришлось отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Родители, так и не принявшие её, велели ей сделать так. Сказали, что бабушку хватит удар. Что она умрёт. Из-за неё и её глупостей.

Алёна уже два года как принимала таблетки, когда решила всё-таки признаться бабушке, что она — транссексуалка. У неё дрожал голос, тряслись руки, как бешеное колотилось сердце. Ей казалось, что её режут. Пытают. Медленно убивают. И что это не кончится. Она рыдала. Беззвучно, но слёзы катились по щекам, обжигая, казались лавой.

— Что же ты плачешь… Не плачь, — шептала бабушка, гладя её по плечам. — Не надо плакать… Не надо, Леночка… Ты ведь теперь Леночка?

— Алёна, — всхлипнула она, шмыгнув носом.

— Хорошо. Алёнушка. Не плачь. Я всё понимаю. Всё хорошо будет, милая. Я, наверное, даже знала… Не надо плакать, — сухими, нежными руками бабушка гладила её по щекам, стирала с них слёзы. — Посмотри, нос весь красный! А ты ведь такая красивая… Такая красивая девушка. Невеста уже. Жених-то есть у тебя?

— Есть… — пробормотала Алёна и разрыдалась.

Бабушку, женщину якутских кровей, многие считали шаманкой, ведьмой, которой ничего не стоит проклясть обидчика до седьмого колена. Потому её боялись и старались не обижать, но задабривать помощью и гостинцами. Ведь всегда боятся. Но Алёна знала: бабушка — не ведьма, она — волшебница.

***

— Как же она меня достала, ты не представляешь!

Танюша ходит по комнате туда-сюда, размахивая руками и сокрушаясь. Если бы Алёна не знала, насколько подруга ценит всё то, что дорого ей, то уже начала бы переживать за сохранность растений. На самом деле — она всё же немного переживает, нервно оттирая руки от земли влажными салфетками.

— Таня, где твой парень? Часики тикают, Таня! Когда замуж, Таня?! КОГДА ВНУКИ?! Нельзя быть одной! ДА ПОЧЕМУ НЕЛЬЗЯ-ТО?!

Таня хватает ближайшую подушку и швыряет в стену. А потом ещё одну. И ещё. Сбивает «снарядом» несколько томов своего любимого «Гарри Поттера» и железную копилку в виде Тардис. Крышка слетает, монеты звенят по полу.

— Как же достала!

Алёна смотрит на неё с сочувствием, протягивает руку и поглаживает по спине. Плечи вздымаются и опадают под её ладонью, а мышцы тяжело дышащей Тани напрягаются каждый раз, когда она сжимает кулаки, готовая ударить стену, шкафы — что-нибудь! Воздух вокруг неё почти что искрится. Но она наверняка злится на себя за то, что снова устроила бардак.

— Я соберу подушки потом. И книжки тоже. И… всё остальное, — успокаивает её Алёна. — Она опять заводит эту шарманку каждый раз, когда вы созваниваетесь?

— Да! — шипит Таня и закрывает лицо руками, трёт глаза пальцами. С любой другой девушкой Алёна испугалась бы — вдруг слёзы лить начнёт (она сама бы наверняка начала), но Таня такой не была. Она редко плакала. Вообще почти никогда.

— Может, стоит снова перейти на сообщения?

— Может, — вздыхает Таня и падает на кресло-мешок в углу комнаты, худые ноги в цветастых носках на миг мелькают в воздухе. Она раскидывается на кресле морской звездой, свешивает по бокам руки и закидывает голову назад, глядя на чисто выбеленную стену. Взгляд Алёны скользит по шее подруги, по родинке на подбородке, по шраму от собачьих клыков на щеке.

— Как же она надоела, — вздыхает Таня после некоторого молчания и снова прячет лицо в ладонях, массирует виски указательными пальцами. — Я, может, не хочу никакого парня. Не нравятся мне всё-таки мужики.

— Даже Дэвид Теннант? — Алёна улыбается уголками губ. Она видит, как щёки Тани вздрагивают под ладонями. Она тоже улыбается.

— Даже Дэвид Теннант, — кивает Таня, раздвигает пальцы, которыми прикрывает левый глаз, с хитрецой косится на Алёну и добавляет: — Хотя в образе нянечки потенциального Антихриста он очень даже ничего!

Голос её становится серьёзнее и твёрже уже на следующей фразе, и Алёна тут же подавляет улыбку.

— Я уже даже не уверена, что мне девушки нравятся…

— В смысле? — брови Алёны вздрагивают. — А кто тогда?

— Да никто… Блин, то есть… Мне девушки нравятся, — спешит объяснить Таня, — но не совсем «так». То есть… Ну… Мне нравится обниматься, целоваться… Но спать я с ними не хочу. Ни с кем не хочу. Мы поэтому с Аней расстались. Она постоянно секса требовала. Ненасытная. Сверху, снизу, сбоку, в букве зю, с верёвками, на столе — я думала, чокнусь.

Алёна не сразу находит, что сказать. Таня с Аней встречались три года и выглядели такими счастливыми. Везде ходили вместе, по России колесили, почти устроили символическую свадьбу весной. Не успели. Алёна всё в толк не могла взять — с чего они, такие счастливые, расстались. А вот оно что.

— Не думала, что всё так… — бормочет она. — Всё голову ломала, почему…

— Да потому что она дура! Или я… уже не знаю. Может, это я какая-то ненормальная…

Алёна сжимает зубы так, что челюсти тянет болью.

— Ты не ненормальная! — сказала она. — Всякое бывает. Это не повод для стыда и вины. Люди разные.

Ей хочется высказать Ане всё — всё, что она думает о ней. О её поведении, о её настойчивости, которая ей когда-то так нравилась, о том, что она заставила Таню, такую светлую, такую добрую и стремящуюся всем помочь, почувствовать себя неправильной, чужой. Алёна слишком хорошо знает, каково быть «ненормальной».

Таня закусывает губу и вздыхает, промолчав. Непонятно, верит она или нет… Или ей всё ещё плохо и гадко.

— Почему ты сразу не рассказала?

Танюша убирает руки и поднимает голову.

— Ты что, обиделась что ли?

— Я? — Алёна понимает, что всё так же сжимает зубы (наверняка желваки на лице проступили), а ещё кулаки, и что хмурится, и что вопрос её прозвучал с излишней сталью в голосе. — Нет… Не на тебя.

— А. Не надо вообще. На Аню тоже, — Таня падает обратно на мешок и снова вздыхает. — Не знаю. Наверное, я просто не была готова. Мне не хотелось об этом говорить. Так по-идиотски всё, знаешь. По-уродски вышло, я разобраться не могла даже, кто виноват, виновата ли я… Всё ещё себя дурой чувствую.

— Нет тут твоей вины, — тут же одёргивает её Алёна и жмурится, готовая зубами скрипеть со своей резкости. — Прости. Просто… хватит себя во всякой херне винить. Серьёзно. Это зря.

— Может, — соглашается Танюша. — Я много думала об этом. И думала: ничего же поделать не могу, значит, не моя вина? Но в то же время кажется, что, блин, всё от меня зависело. И из-за меня порушилось.

Почему, почему она постоянно себя винит.

— Из-за неё порушилось. Она поддержать тебя должна была, а не давить!.. — Алёна опускается на пол рядом с мешком и прижимается щекой к колену подруги, гладит её по голени, чуть колючей спустя пару недель после бритья.

— Мур-мур, — отвечает ей Таня, и голос её звучит слишком устало. Вряд ли она в самом деле хочет мурчать.

— Ты в порядке? После всего этого. Если она тебя заставляла…

Алёна не знает, стоит ли спрашивать, имеет ли она право. Быть может, говорить об этом слишком больно? О произошедшем, об Ане в целом. Она ведь не знает, насколько всё было страшно — было ли это уламыванием, «проще дать, чем объяснять, почему нет» или чем-то похуже. Может ли она вообще о таком спрашивать?

— Ты прости, если что, — тараторит она, пока Таня гипнотизирует потолок, обдумывая ответ. Или переживая всё заново? — Я просто… я хотела бы знать, насколько всё плохо. И нужна ли помощь.

На самом деле она не знает, что делать и что говорить. Как помогать.

— Да не, — отмахивается Таня, зазвенев браслетами на запястье. — Я, если честно, Аль, просто заебалась.

Она снова трёт глаза пальцами, проводит ладонью по лбу.

— В прямом и переносном смысле. Мне, наверное, должно быть плохо… Но мне скорее как-то никак. Я просто рада, что избавилась от неё. Дышать стало свободнее. Больше ничего не надо.

Алёна хмурится, поглаживая её по ноге.

— Точно?

— Не знаю. Наверное. Но я правда скажу, если пойму, что всё хреново, ты не парься. Знаешь же, я редко молчу, скорее половину квартиры разнесу… Может, я всё же сама уберу бардак?

— Давай лучше вместе? — улыбается ей Алёна, пусть Танюша и не видит её лица.

***

Они раскладывают по местам подушки, собирают с пола книги — к счастью, страницы не помялись, но у «Философского камня» побился угол. Таня расстроилась и, баюкая на руках любимую книгу, называла себя дурой. Алёна не слишком хорошо понимает любовь к этим книгам, к бумажным книгам вообще, но решила, что достанет подружке новую — такую же. Пусть таких и не выпускают больше, но ничего, она найдёт. Не последняя же это книга на свете. Найдётся как-нибудь.

Вместе они собирают монеты — пальцы теперь пахнуть металлом будут, и Алёна морщится, уловив этот запах. Мерзкий он. Поскорее бы отмыть.

— Так это, — отвлекает её Таня, — как там твои Тиндер-похождения? С Кирой?

— Да обычно, — пожимает плечами Алёна, будто это всё совсем ничего не значит. Но на самом деле у неё горят уши. — Переписываемся понемногу, вчера вечером созванивались, поболтали перед сном. Она мне спокойной ночи пожелала.

— А свиданка у вас когда? Вы же договаривались вроде, нет?

— Завтра. Пойдём по центру гулять, пока тепло. Ближе к вечеру. Потом договорились в кафе зайти.

— Прямо романтический вечер намечается, — Таня садится на пол рядом с Алёной и слегка толкает её плечом. — Ты смотри, придёшь — всё заставлю рассказывать. Если ты, конечно, решишь дома ночевать.

— Да ну тебя.

— Ага, засмущалась! Нравится, значит! — Таня скалится и обхватывает её руками, обнимает, чмокает в алое от смущения ухо. — Она, кстати, знает?

Алёна молчит, поправляет выбившиеся из причёски тёмные волосы. И от её молчания Таня хмурится и тыкает её в бок ладонью.

— Опять замолчала, а потом сольёшься? Дуралейка!

— Сама такая.

— Бе-бе-бе, — передразнивает Таня и поднимается на ноги, выпрямляется во весь свой небольшой рост, возвышаясь над сидящей на коленях Алёной. — Раз так боишься, что от тебя потом сбегут, говори сразу. Чтобы на подходе отсеивать тех, кто не подходит.

— А если она не подходит? — вздыхает она.

— Если не подходит, то чем быстрее ты об этом узнаешь, тем лучше. Давай. Потом ведь больнее будет. Напиши ей. Я уверена, всё нормально будет, я видела её страницу, она…

— Что, подписана на паблики про…

— Да нет же! — возмущается Таня. — Просто адекватной выглядит. Не скрепная, вроде бы без трансфобного дерьма в голове. Попробуй. А если откажет, то я тебе в утешение торт куплю, хочешь?

— Хочу.

***

KiraNoNo, [15.07.19 21:17]  
Привет, милаха! С: Как твой день? Мы завтра идём?

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:20]  
Привет. Всё хорошо! Идём, наверное.

KiraNoNo, [15.07.19 21:20]  
А чего так неуверенно? Планы изменились? : с

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:20]  
Нет, всё в силе.

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:21]  
Я должна кое-что сказать тебе. Я транс-девушка. И внизу всё по-старому.

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:22]  
Прости, что сразу не сказала. Не хотела врать, мне просто было очень страшно.

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:22]  
Я пойму, если ты не захочешь видеться теперь.

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:25]  
Прости

KiraNoNo, [15.07.19 21:27]  
Вот это отошла чай заварить  
Не переживай, всё в порядке. Не извиняйся за такую ерунду, всё хорошо. Ты классная С:

KiraNoNo, [15.07.19 21:30]  
Чего молчим?  
Завтра в 19 на Китае?

AlenkaMuholovka, [15.07.19 21:31]  
Да)


End file.
